


Oscar Mike [video]

by orphan_account



Series: timeless [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fake Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war zone love-story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar Mike [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Explosions In The Sky - Your Hand In Mine  
> Airborne Toxic Event - Timeless


End file.
